


The Last Tears: A One-Shot

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Major character death - Freeform, Male OC - Freeform, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Set right after his final battle which ends with his death, Oliver ends up in the afterlife and both his fallen family and friends greet him when he arrives in the afterlife. You will have to read to find out what happens next and what's in store for Oliver Queen.





	The Last Tears: A One-Shot

AN: Hey y'all. The idea for this One-Shot had actually just popped into my head. I hope that all of y'all will like it. This One-Shot will be fairly long. I really haven't written an Arrow FanFic in a very long time. And so here it is. I will continue to write Arrow FanFic's. I'll continue to write my current three FanFic's that I'm working on and writing. This just a quick One-Shot that I have decided to write and post today. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Arrow.

xxxxxx

Characters: Oliver Queen. Tommy Merlyn. Robert Queen. Moira Queen. Laurel Lance. Shado. Adonis Stavropoulos/The Silver Shadow(OC).

xxxxxx

Pairing: None

xxxxxx

Setting: Set sometime in the near future. Oliver is in his middle fifties. It's very slightly AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: Set right after his final battle which ends with his death, Oliver ends up in the afterlife and both his fallen family and friends greet him when he arrives in the afterlife. You will have to read to find out what happens next and what's in store for Oliver Queen.

xxxxxx

Oliver coughs up some blood into his hands when he cups his mouth with both of his hands. He brings both of his hands up to his eyes and a grim look spreads itself across his scratched up face. He shouldn't have gone on this mission. He realizes that now when it's just already way too late. He looks down to his chest and that's when sees that the arrow that he was shot with is still sticking out of his chest.

He tries to rise up to his feet, but he's just in way too much pain and he falls back down to where he was just sitting down with his back against a piece of concrete that he has been resting against since he was shot in the chest with an arrow by someone who was able to get a lucky shot at him. He chuckles darkly to himself at the bad pun that he had just made.

"Okay. That was both really bad and really funny"., Oliver says to himself as he tries to contact his team one more time, but then he remembers that his coms were destroyed in his fight with his enemy. Oliver knew that he should have had some backup with him, but with how their last fight had ended up he had changed his mind and he decided to show up alone. It was a mistake, but at least none of his friends and fellow teammates were hurt or worse during what he now knows was his final battle.

He looks down at his wound again and he shakes his head to clear his head of his thoughts and he places both of his hands on the arrow and he grasps it in his hands. And with a pain filled cry, he pulls straight out of his chest and he throws it halfway across the ground and it lands somewhere next to some rubble that was made during the explosion of one of the bombs that Silver Shadow had planted just a few hours earlier when he had tried to kill Oliver with his bombs, but all that he had did was kill several innocent people.

Silver Shadow wears a silver ninja outfit that is quite similar to what a member of The League Of Assassins. He uses a bow and arrow that is much like Oliver's set of bow and arrow. Team Arrow has been chasing Silver Shadow for the past two years and they found out what they had thought was his real name, but Adonis Stavropoulos had turned out not to be his real name after all and they had no other way of tracking the Assassin down.

And so when he had called Oliver out to have a final showdown, he had no choice but to show up and fight him to the death, but somehow his foe had managed to get away with only a broken leg and yet, he was still able to mortally wound The Green Arrow/Oliver Queen. Oliver smiles as he dies and his final thoughts are of all of his friends and family. His head shifts to the left side and his eyes close. And Oliver Queen dies at the hands of The Silver Shadow at the age of fifty-seven years old.

xxxxxx

xxx-The Afterlife-Time Skip-Sometime Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Oliver Queen wakes up somewhere that he doesn't remember being before. His eyes flutter open and he looks around him. He's surrounded by the pure blackness that he had just been surrounded by that is now slowly fades away to reveal the courtyard of his old family mansion. He's laying on the ground and he then stands up from the ground. And he has no idea what's going on until all of his memories came rushing back to him just a few minutes later when his head feels like it's about explode and he clutches his head in pain with both of his hands. He removes both of his hands away from his head just a minute or two later when he finally realizes the truth: That he's dead and he's dead for good this and that there's no going back. Not this time. He looks around his families old estate and it looks pretty much like it always has been and it always will be.

He looks back to the front doors of the mansion when he hears the front doors open and he's both quite surprised and shocked when he sees his Mom, Dad, best friend, Tommy Merlyn, and the two women that he's still very much in love with, Laurel Lance and Shado. And when he realizes that he's crying, he raises both of his hands to his eyes and he quickly wipes the tears from both his eyes and face. He removes both of his hands from his face and he once more sees the smiling faces of his deceased friends and family. They had walked towards him until they were all standing about ten feet away from him.

Oliver walks towards them and he stands right in front of them and with nothing to say, he starts to cry again and that's when the six of the most important people in his life that had died way before he did walk closer to him and they all pull him into a group hug and they start to cry as well. The seven of them stay embracing each other in their group hug for several more minutes before they all pull away from each other, all of them wiping their tears away from their eyes and faces like Oliver had done several minutes earlier. Oliver looks each one of them in their eyes.

"I can't believe it. I mean I know that I'm dead now, but I just can't believe that all of you are here, wherever the hell this place is. I'm just glad that I'm not alone here'., Oliver says to them and the other six chuckle at Oliver's comment. Robert Queen places one of his hands on Oliver's shoulders and he looks into his son's eyes.

"Well, where we are is called The Afterlife. It's where people when they die. You see, there's no such thing as god or heaven or hell. The bible is wrong as is every religious text that has ever been written, none of that actually exists at all. It was just people trying to figure out something that nobody will ever truly understand while they are still alive. Everyone gets their own little place in their afterlife", Robert explains to Oliver and Oliver nods to him, while he takes in everything that his Dad had just told him.

When he was still alive, Oliver had considered himself an Athiest and he still is. Moira taps her husband on his right shoulder and he turns his head to look at her and he gives her a soft smile. He removes his hand from Oliver's shoulder and Moira steps forward towards her son. And she looks into his eyes.

"Oliver, we are all so very proud of you and the amazing man and hero that you have grown up to be. We are so happy to see you, but we are really sad that you died, but at least you are with us now'., Moira says to him and then they share another hug. Moira steps back from Oliver and one by one the rest of them step forward and Oliver and they share hugs and touching words. The seven of them talk for another hour before they all walk towards the front doors and one by one walk into the Queen's old family mansion and when the seven of them are all inside of the mansion, the front doors close forever, ending both Oliver's story and all of their stories as well for the final time as they move on to the next journey of all of their lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. This is just a quick One-Shot and I'm sorry that it's so damn sad, but at least it has a happy-ish ending. I know that it's pretty damn short, but I'm quite happy with how it has turned out. As I have said in the first AN of this One-Shot, I'll continue to write Arrow FanFic's, but I have no idea when that will be. It will at least be in a couple of months from now. I'll have the next chapters of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love either next week or the week after that. And that chapter will be quite long too. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: I have a question for all of y'all. I want y'all's thoughts on this: What should my next Arrow FanFic will be about and who should be in it?. I thank y'all for y'all's help on this matter. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 4: I just went over this One-Shot and I realized that I had made a few mistakes. And I just fixed all of the mistakes that I had made in this One-Shot. And that's all that I wanted to tell all of y'all. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
